The present invention relates to a system for detecting when an animal in a contained area is no longer in an upright, standing position.
The equine industry is a fragile and volatile industry, having experienced large multi-million dollar purchases of thoroughbred foals, followed by years of economic depression and the selling of many horse farms to placate the demand for urban sprawl. One thing that remains constant in the equine industry, however, is the difficulty with which mares foal and the need for human assistance during the foaling process. Heretofore, an individual must typically remain near the mare during expected foaling times, causing sleep deprivation and precluding their performance of other duties.
As a general rule, horses remain standing throughout most of their normal existence. An exception to this rule is during the foaling process, when the horse in question will lie down to facilitate the birth. It is typically only after the horse has lain down that a human must be present to supervise the birth in process.
Other animals may experience similar difficulties in birthing and/or need to be monitored as to whether they are down. For example, horses suffering from colic may need to be monitored so that they do not lie down and roll, thus disturbing their internal organs and allowing gangrene to become present.
Thus, there remains a need for a system that monitors whether an animal is standing.
The present invention comprises a system with sensors that use infrared light beams criss-crossing a containment area for an animal at a predetermined height. When the animal is standing, at least one of the light beams is interrupted, and a sensor detects that interruption. As long as the animal remains standing, the interruption is present and an individual desiring to monitor the animal may be reassured that the animal is standing.
When the animal lies down, the light beams reach the sensors without interruption and the individual monitoring the animal may be alerted as to the fact that the animal is no longer standing. A control system may include a timer such that if the animal sits and then stands within a predetermined amount of time, no alert is generated.